Angelique
Angelique is the castle's decorator and supporting character in the Disney film Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. History Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Angelique first appears in the beginning of the film in her human form at the Beast's castle and is seen decorating for Christmas. She then gathers around with the others to listen to Mrs. Potts' story about last year's Christmas. Angelique first appears as a Christmas angel stocked away in the castle's attic. When Belle, Lumiere, and Chip walked up towards the castle's attic looking for her, she pops out from a storage box along with a few other Christmas ornaments and she's happy knowing that someone has come to take her and the other Christmas ornaments out of the attic. Belle and Lumiere explain to Angelique that they need her help decorating the castle for Christmas. But Angelique refuses to help because she believes decorating won't change the Beast's mind about Christmas but Belle says that she believes that it will. During the song "As Long as There's Christmas", Angelique is taken by a flying bow and then put on the top of a pretend tree stating that she does not want to be hung on top of the pretend tree. Later on in the film, when the Beast finds out that Belle has left the castle not knowing that she only left to get a Christmas tree from the forest and come back afterwards, he storms into the dining room where Angelique is and destroys all the Christmas decorations that Belle and her helpers have done and leaves angrily. Angelique puts her head down with sadness believing that everything was as hopeless as she thought it would be. Later on when Belle is brought back to the castle and put into the dungeon by the Beast thinking that she broke the promise she made to him about never leaving the castle, her friends come and visit her and Angelique tells Belle that everything she told her was right and that she herself was wrong and then afterwards starts singing a duet song with Belle making peace with Belle for what she had said about Christmas. When Beast decides to free Belle from the dungeon, Forte plays his piano really loudly in jealousy and anger almost making the castle collapse on everyone and nearly causing the rose in the jar fall down from the table it stands on, but Cogsworth manages to get ahold of it and Angelique tells him not to let go of it. Later on after Forte's defeat, Lumiere tells Angelique that she said that Christmas was impossible, but she says that she said Christmas would be impossible without her. Back in the present day, it is revealed that Belle was the one who saved Christmas and Angelique along with the others, who are now back in their original human forms, wish Belle and Prince Adam a merry Christmas. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Angelique makes a small cameo appearance in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. During the Goofy episode "A Very Goofy Christmas", Goofy hangs an ornament of her in her Christmas angel ornament form on his Christmas tree. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Female characters